Soul Meets Body
by ForcePassioneAndKibou
Summary: In a different world due to Jonathan's lingering spirit Dio feels compelled to take care of one of his sons. In other words this is Domestic Daddy Dio at his finest.


"Go play in the garden, Giorno," said Dio gently to his four-year-old son. The dark haired boy nodded and wandered out into the sunlight becoming entranced by whatever seemed to catch his imagination. Dio himself remained inside where it was safest for him. He remained motionless his entire intent on Giorno alone until the phone inside their house began to ring. Quickly, he stood and walked away to answer it.

Giorno, meanwhile, had begun to examine the strange blossoms growing on a vine that covered the stone wall that bordered the back garden. The blossoms were white, felt rubbery, and remained firmly closed. As Giorno was prodding one the faint image of a large hand overshadowed his. The toddler turned his head around to see a familiar blue haired man smiling at him a warm look in his eyes.

"These are moonflowers," explained the man who upon Giorno's asking during an earlier encounter had called himself Jojo.

"Moon...flowers?"

"Yes. They only bloom for the moon at night."

Giorno shifted his gaze back at the blossom awestruck. A flower that would only bloom for the moon? It was so different than any flower he had ever encountered before. Jojo's hand disappeared as Giorno heard his father call for him to come back inside.

"Time for you to help _padre_ make dinner, GioGio," said Dio cheerfully. Subconsciously his hand reached for Giorno's smaller one a habit he had grown accustomed to after moving to Italy. The exact reason why he had taken Giorno, then Haruno, from his mother at age two and moved to Italy is still unknown even to himself. An undeniable urge had arisen in him one day. An urge which he had to sate if he wanted to know peace of mind.

After dinner where the only meal made was for Giorno it was bath time and then bedtime.

"_Padre_, one night I wanna see the moonflowers bloom."

"Hm, hm tell me that when you stop being afraid of the dark," replied Dio not questioning where exactly his son had learned about moonflowers. Giorno was hushed for the moment thinking intently.

"Til then..._Padre_ can you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." Moving a chair Dio took a position next to Giorno's bedside. In his time taking care of Giorno he had never grown tired of sitting vigil at his bedside because of his son's fear of the dark.

Once he ascertained that Giorno was fast asleep Dio slipped out of the room to the kitchen where he took a blood bag out of the refrigerator (craftily hidden from sight in case his son ever grew curious when Dio wasn't looking). Pouring blood into a cup he heated it in the microwave. As Dio drank he took stock of what supplies he would need to shop for later that night (he did all the shopping himself in order to keep up their appearance to the locals).

Putting his finished cup in the sink, Dio went to his room to put on another set of casual clothes, fastening the dog collar around his neck in order to hide the scar that remained there from years ago. He walked out of the house using his enhanced speed to reach the roadside and began walking normally down the sidewalk to the store nearest to the house.

The clerks greeted him with familiarity some inquiring about his son (when Dio had first moved to Italy he was immensely reluctant to leave Giorno out of his sight taking his sleeping son with him to the store at night earning their sympathies). Dio replied in his default charismatic manner and left the store laden with new groceries.

Glancing up at the dark sky he noticed the full moon was beginning to rise. For a moment he paused in his walking reflecting on the past two years. Dio did this often due to his own confusion at his actions; it was largely out of his character to be so benevolent, especially when he had planned to leave his sons to fight their own battles in order to have them become as evil as they possibly could. Snapping back to the present Dio carried on home where after putting away the groceries he resumed his place at Giorno's bedside.

"One night when you no longer fear the dark you will see the moonflowers bloom. And I will be with you," he whispered a tranquil look left on his face.


End file.
